B2W2005: Pokédex Lecture
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 52. Synopsis Blake takes Whitley out for a small trip to find more Pokémon to complete the Pokédex. However, they are attacked by a Keldeo, who knocks Whitley unconscious, causing Whitley to remember the day when she met Foongus. Chapter Plot Cheren teaches the students about using certain items in battle and asks the students to remember when it is best to use them. Cheren tells they will have a berry training after the class. Blake notices nobody is speaking about the yesterday's accident. He sees he has to collect data for the Pokédex. Knowing the battle with Genesect, he decides to catch new Pokémon for his team to join Dewott. Whitley passes by and smiles, wanting to have lunch. Blake remembers she also has the Pokédex and is his objective to get closer to her. He greets Whitley and takes her out, promising after they collect data on Pokémon they can go for lunch. Blake asks Whitley does she have any problems with the school, being a transfer-student, promising he'll make it comfortable for her. Suddenly, Foongus attacks Blake, who leaps to dodge the attack. Blake apologises, since he upset Foongus. He remembers Foongus is a capable fighter and notices its Sweet Scent has attracted a Pokémon. Whitley apologizes to Lord N for using the Pokédex, since she is forced to do so. They encounter a Keldeo. Whitley opens the device and scans Keldeo, so they both see it is a rare Pokémon. Keldeo attacks and knocks Blake and Whitley off a chasm. Blake holds onto a vine and holds Whitley, who worries about Foongus, who fell down. Blake descends down and places Whitley near a tree, as she fell unconscious. Whitley remembers when she was a Team Plasma member, she admired the many "liberated" Pokémon, but her mother reminded her not to touch any of the Pokémon. Whitley noticed a Poké Ball and wasn't pleased, for N claimed such objects are evil, for they imprison Pokémon. She went to get rid of this Ball, but it was revealed to be a Foongus. Rood came to her, told it was a Foongus and to place it among other Pokémon. Whitley named it as Foongy, but Rood replied it was unwise to give Pokémon nicknames, for these ones would be released into the wild after N becomes the hero to complete Team Plasma's ideals. Rood claimed giving nicknames was a way to befriend Pokémon, making it harder to release them. Blake asks Foongus to stop releasing Stun Spore, for they don't want to attract any more enemy Pokémon. Blake picks Foongus and places it on his shoulder, until Whitley wakes up. Blake carries Whitley back to the school. The girls notice Blake has injured his hand, while Cheren suggests bringing Whitley to the nurse. Whitley opens his eyes and sees Blake smiling with Foongus. He reminds her of N, when he wanted to become friends with Zekrom. Whitley suddenly stands up and runs off to the nurse, claiming she can do on her own. Later, Blake speaks with Dewott, finding that Keldeo's sword powerful. However, he felt Keldeo was troubled and in pain. He also noticed how Whitley never used a Poké Ball since she came back to school. He reads next week's events are the field trip, the choral competition and the culture festival. He decides to use these events to get closer to Whitley and learn more about her. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 52 chapters